Millions of bushels of grain are stored in various facilities throughout the United States. A significant portion of this grain is stored in smaller on-farm grain bin storage facilities. These on-farm storage facilities are primarily made of rolled corrugated, galvanized steel. There has historically been a need to test the grain within these facilities from time to time for moisture content, the presence of mold and rot, and for insect problems. Of more recent concern is the need to obtain representative samples from on-farm storage facilities so as to test to ensure the absence of genetically modified crops commingled with other crops stored within the bin.
Historically, grain samples for testing have been obtained during the loading process when grain was being augered or otherwise moved through a chute to be dumped into the storage facility, usually through a top located hatch assembly. Other known methods of sampling grain called for the use of pointed probes, boring apparatus or other devices which were inserted into the stored grain through the top of the storage facility or, otherwise, called for an individual to enter the storage facility standing on the grain so as to obtain a vertically drawn sample. These methods were both inconvenient, did not obtain grain samples representative of the bin contents, and, in the case of the method requiring entry of an individual into the storage bin, were potentially dangerous.
Various patents have been issued relating to grain sampling methods, devices and probes. U.S. Pat. No. 840,943 teaches the use of an internal chamber permanently affixed within the grain storage bin. Grain samples are obtained by use of slide valves which open and close inlet ports. The grain sampling apparatus extends vertically within the storage facility and, depending upon which port is open, a sample can be obtained from different levels of the grain stored within the grain bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,712 features the use of a mechanical apparatus which obtains samples of grain as grain passes through chutes while being transported into or out of the grain storage bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,637 teaches a grain sampling methodology again retrieving the grain sample vertically through the top of the grain storage facility. The probe consists of an auger-like device which will penetrate the stored grain from the top down. The device is inserted through the stored corn down to the desired level, and samples are obtained. The device is designed to be used by a single individual standing on top of the stored grain within the grain storage facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,570 teaches the use of a telescopic sampling apparatus attached to the outer wall of a vertical pipeline or chute through which grain is being transported. The primary use of this device is to obtain grain samples which are being moved for storage into a grain storage bin or moved from one storage locale to a differing locale. The device utilizes a hollow tube inserted within another hollow tube. The tube assembly can be telescopically inserted through a track assembly affixed to the outer wall of a chute or tube, thereafter being rotated to expose the cradle into which grain will flow as it passes by gravity feed through the chute or tubing in which the sampling device is installed. Thereafter, the outer tube is again rotated to close the cradle with the grain sample captured therein, and the device is manually telescopically withdrawn from the chute. Once withdrawn, the inner hollow tube is rotated until its opening matches the opening on the bottom side of the exterior tube thereby allowing the grain sample to drop freely into a collection plate which is used to carry the grain to the laboratory for testing. The apparatus taught by the ""570 patent is a permanent telescopic device which is mounted to the exterior wall of the chute or vertical pipe. The device is not designed, nor does the patent teach the use of this type of a device in a grain storage bin wherein grain has already been accumulated and stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,094 teaches the use of an internal apparatus located within a grain storage bin. This apparatus allows for the ability to retrieve grain samples of grain being loaded within the top port of the bin or, further, to retrieve grain samples from grain already placed and housed within the bin, thereafter transporting the grain to an exterior tubular chamber from which the grain sample can be retrieved for testing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,996 teaches the use of a mechanical apparatus which facilitates both the drying of the grain being placed in storage as well as retrieval of samples of grain for testing purposes, which grain is entering the bin by being dropped through the top port of the grain storage facility. The samples so retrieved are transported through tubing to a flow splitter which divides the flow of grain coming through the tube so only a small fraction thereof is diverted to the outer collection tube for purposes of testing.
The present invention differs from the prior art existent in the field and evident in the above referenced United States patents in two significant ways. First, it is not a cumbersome apparatus which is housed within the grain storage facility thereby diminishing the capacity of the facility and creating the opportunity for malfunction. Secondly, the current invention allows for the horizontal approach to obtain grain samples which allows for a more thorough sampling and testing of the grain contents while using a minimum of sampling points.
The present invention consists of a port which may be placed at differing height intervals in the side of the on-farm or smaller grain storage bin. The port is sealed with the sealing apparatus to prevent the introduction of unwanted moisture or insects into the storage cavity of the grain bin. A standard sharp pointed probe available in the industry is utilized with the invention. Once the sealed cap is removed, the probe is inserted through the port horizontally into the stored grain to obtain grain samples at whatever intervals are provided by the standard probe mechanism.
The standard wagon load of grain consists of 220 bushels. Grain is typically augered up to the top of the grain storage bin and enters by gravity feed through the top hatch. As each wagon load fills the bin, the grain achieves an angle of repose. This angle of repose has been measured to be about 17.5xc2x0. As shown by FIG. 5, by use of a horizontal grain probe, which use is allowed by the current invention, and because of the angle of the repose of the grain sitting in storage, different wagonloads will be obtained with the horizontal sampling mechanism. This allows for obtaining a significant number of samples which is more representative of the mix of the grain stored within the facility with a minimum of effort.
The grain bin probe port includes a port framing member or other port pipe attaching means such as a panel plate through which is passed a tube. The tubing is held in place within the plate either by weld assembly or by circumferential ridges creating a swedge which prevents the plate from slipping toward one end of the pipe or the other. The interior aspect of the port is covered with a shield means, for example, a shield made of elastic material. The shield is star-cut to allow for the passage of the sample probe through it to the interior cavity of the grain storage bin and, when withdrawn the shield elastically closes to prevent grain from flowing into the port pipe. The panel plate has a gasket on its back side which will seal against the exterior of the grain bin wall when installed. The seal cap assembly has a push plate affixed to the interior aspect of the seal cap shaft. The push plate will push any loose grain out of the port, through the shield, back into the storage cavity of the grain storage bin. Affixed to the seal cap shaft near its front is the seal plate against which is positioned the gasket seal. Inserted over the shaft and against the gasket seal is the cap which is threadably retained in place by use of a wing nut. Once the seal cap assembly is inserted into the port pipe with the cap coming to rest against the gasket, the wing nut is tightened expanding the gasket to hold the seal cap assembly in place and to create a water and airtight seal of the port.